Five Nights at Freddy's: One Final Chance
by EnvysLover
Summary: This is the final week for Freddy and his friend to stop the Pizzaria from being shut down and they are going to try their best. With the day-time Manager Johnny helping them and a new scared, but later understanding night-time sercurity guard they might just make it one final week.
1. First Night

**So I am taking a break from my other fanfiction to try my hand at a Five Nights at Freddy's one. I love the game and the back story about the five children. I will tell you all now that this story is going to be mostly from Bonnie's point of view because he is my favorite, but the other members of the cast will have turns as well. **

**Now for the copyrights. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or the characters. I only claim rights to this story and the few humans that I made to fill in blanks.**

**So now that I am done talking your ear off on to the first of many chapters~**

**Chapter One**

**First Night**

**Bonnie's pov~**

I have found that I remember next to nothing about my life before I woke up in this Animatronic costume. The very few things I have managed to hold onto are the only things are a consent reminder to me. They remind that I was in fact human at one time. How many years ago that was I can not be to sure. Whenever I get to thinking about stuff though, I go find Freddy to talk to about it. See he remembers more than the other three of us put together. Chica and Foxy from what they have told me they remember just as little as I do.

We three sat down one time not to long ago and wrote out everything we could remember, minus Freddy of course. What we came up finally with is that we know we all knew each other, and were really good friends from what we could gather. We all remember being in this pizzeria before we died. Freddy did revel to us that we all died in this place but won't say anymore, like where and what time. Anyway after that we all woke up in these Animatronic costumes and at first found it very painful until after a while the pain faded away.

At night we all blackout and remember nothing at all. Freddy usually doesn't however unless the lights go out. If you're a bit confused by what I am saying let me straight it out for you. If we catch anyone in the building after 12:00am then we do not see them as a person or human in our minds. We see then as exoskeletons without their costume on. Now since we are not in control of our minds then we can really do nothing to stop it. Usually we wake up in the mornings to find blood everywhere and a body forcefully shoved inside of a spare costume in the back.

After a while lots of people stopped coming to this place. Something about the smells coming from our suits as well as blood and mucus being spotted running down from our eyes and mouths. It didn't help when the bite of 87 happened either, but I would prefer not to talk about that. I just don't like to think about that all together and force myself to block out all thoughts connected to it.

Months later after our original owner passed away another man stepped forward to take over. After finding out we could move around on our own and talk he had decided to buy the pizzeria in hopes it would bring in a great payout. To his surprise a lot of the rumors he was claiming to be false we true. Not all of them but a great deal. After a few weeks he had enough and was ready to scrap the whole idea. manager Johnny however convinced him to keep it open on last week to see what would happen. He took to the idea finally and lowered the prices announcing this would be the last week at Freddy's. If things failed we would all have to be put into storage.

Now we didn't relish the idea of being put into storage never to be seen again. But without the ability to stop what happened every night there was little to nothing we could really do to help and even less we could do to stop it.

**Bonnie's pov~**

**Monday 9:59~**

As the very first day of our last week and final chance came to a close, Freddy, Chica, and I finished up on stage. The last family exited the building just as we ended the song. As soon as the door closed I dropped my guitar onto the stage next to me and fell backwards. I saw Freddy stare at me in shock before he face palmed realizing I was okay. Chica shook her head, but still ended up laughing.

"What? I have been standing up here all day, Freddy and I just wanted to sit down." I said pushing my guitar across the stage with my foot and laid back looking at the ceiling.

Freddy crossed his arms and looked over at Chica who had sat down as well. Freddy threw his hands into the air and walked off the stage. My eyes met Chicas as we both looked at each other very confused by Freddy's actions.

"Well someone is upset..." I whispered to Chica with my hand cupped making sure Freddy couldn't hear me. Chica started giggling just as I was hit with a paper cup in the side of the head.

"Hey!" I said.

"Just get up and help me with this mess. I am not in the mood for your funny business nor your whining tonight." He started taking the paper cups and plates off the table, placing them in the trash bag he held with his left hand.

"I wasn't whining..." I mutter under my breath.

Chica sighed and stood up. She walked over to me and held out her wing to help me up. "You did kinda ask for it." She said.

I shoved her wing away and pushed myself to my feet. "Oh be quiet." I muttered at her.

Chica stuck her tongue out at me, so I stuck mine out back at her. We both heard Freddy clear his throat and turned to see him pointing at the tables. I pushed Chica out of my way before smiling and walking off the stage. As I set about cleaning the tables I felt something push me in the arm forcing me to knock trash off the table and onto the floor. As I turned I heard Chica giggling a bit before starting on the table to the left of the stage. I rubbed my arm and glared at her. Before I could think of what to say to her we both heard Freddy's voice as he started laughing. It echoed off the walls throughout the pizzeria causing me and Chica to jump.

"Sorry, Chica." I said quickly as she apologized at the same time to me. I watched Freddy nod out of the corner of my eye before he walked off into the kitchen.

"Want do you think has Freddy so upset?" Chica asked me in a hushed tone. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to another table to begin clearing it off. The Johnny walked into the room at that point followed by a person I had never seen before. The person did have on a night-time security uniform.

"These are the Animatronics that you will be watching over for the next week. They are able to help you out with getting settled in, but please try not to them after midnight, Mike." Johnny told the man standing next to him.

Mike nodded not really listening and pressed several buttons on a tablet that he held in his hands. "So this thing controls all the cameras in the building?"

"All except the one in the kitchen that is broken right now. " Johnny replied. He waved at us before pushing Mike up the stairs behind the curtains to the backstage area.

"Sooo," Chica said. "Who was that?"

"That was the new night guard for this place."

I turned to see where the voice had come from and saw our new owner walking out of the east hallway. He walked over to the table we were clearing before he spoke again. "Where's, Freddy?" He asked.

I pointed to the kitchen just as Freddy emerged from the doorway. I watched as his whole face and attitude changed as soon as he saw the owner. Now Freddy didn't get along with the new owner of the place. Really our new owner hated everyone and didn't get along with anybody. See he was kind of a jerk and no matter what we said to try to explain what was going on here he just never listened

"Yes, sir?" Freddy asked calmly.

"I wanted to make sure you knew I am placing you in charge for the night. Know that this means I am holding you fully responsible for whatever happens tonight. "

Freddy nodded growing very quiet as our owner continued.

"That being said if I find a single hair out-of-place on my new night guards head when I come in here tomorrow..." He leaned in close to Freddy's face before finishing. "I will shut you and your buddies down in a heart beat without a second thought."

I heard Chica gasp softly as I nervously took a step back. Freddy however saw us and decided to stand his ground. He bowed slightly before responding. "You have my word that nothing will happen tonight or this week that will ruin this last chance you have graciously given to us."

"Let's hope not." Our owner said before turning towards his office. "I knew something was up when I bought this place dirt cheap after the previous owner passed away..." I heard him muttering to himself before his voice faded and a click was heard signaling that he was now in his office.

I turned to Freddy struggling for a moment before finally finding my words. "Freddy...you know we can't...promise that...right?"

He shrugged before walking towards the stage. "We have explained our situation to him multiple times and so has Johnny. He just doesn't listen or believe a word of it. I you remember it took us forever to make him see that we were alive and moving by ourselves, not people in costumes." He climbed up on stage before turning to face me and Chica smiling a bit for the first time tonight. "Besides as long as the power stays on I can watch over everything and still be in my right state of mind. So nothing to worry about." I heard him say the last piece quieter like he was speaking to himself rather than us.

He words didn't really convince me, but I shrugged off the feeling as I climbed onto the stage next to Freddy before turning and helping Chica up. She thanked me and took her spot on stage. I watched as the last of workers left one by one basically running for the door. Johnny walked out of the right hallway and over to the stage before climbing up and standing in the middle of it.

"I have explained everything to Mike and I think tonight will go on without a hitch. He still doesn't know that you guys are alive and are going to try to kill him, but he does know that the doors are there for a very good reason so..."

Chica shook her head and turned away from him choosing to ignore him all together. I however spoke back tired of being quiet and holding my tongue. "You do know this is never going to work right? I mean for crying out loud there is NOTHING we can do to-" Freddy held his hand in front of my face cutting off the rest of what I had wanted to say.

Johnny stared at us all as we avoided looking at him. Shaking his head he walked over Chica and grabbing her wing. He looked her in the eyes speaking in a soft soothing tone. "Look if something happens tonight it is not your fault. None of yours. I will hold none of you responsible. I set up a generator downstairs so that when the power goes out it will kick in. I know very well you all have no control over any of what goes on here after midnight and I understand that if something happens that you did your very best." Chica nodded slowly feeling a bit better as his words sank in.

He walked over and stood in front of me next trying to look me in the face as well. I turned away but he took no notice started speaking anyway. "Bonnie if you need to walk around then don't hurt yourself by trying to fight it forever. You know just as well as I do that you normally walk from room to room without any problems. I know you will do everything you can possibly do to delay everything before you start roaming around. Don't think that I will think any less of you even if you start walking around as soon as I leave this parking lot." I nodded staring at my feet and softly muttered an apology for my sudden outburst a few minutes ago wishing I could take back the attitude in which I had said it.

Finally he faced Freddy speaking with in the soft gentle tone he had used with me and Chica. "You do an amazing job EVERY night, Freddy. As long as the lights are on you know you have nothing to worry about. Even if they do go out there's always so little time left that you ninety-nine percent of the time never make it to the security room." Freddy shook his head with understanding as Johnny smiled at us all before jumping off stage and going over to Pirates Cove to consult with Foxy.

"I still don't like it." Chica said but with more hope in her voice now.

I saw the owner of the building walk quickly over to the door and open it before shooting us a mean look. He stared at us for some time until finally he scuffed and walked out into the night slamming the door behind himself.

At that moment Johnny emerged from behind the curtains of pirates cove. He walked across the room giving us a reassuring look before he too opened the door and heading out into the night. I heard him bolt the door shut and saw his lights from his car shine in the window before disappearing as he drove away. I then heard that dreadful sound of the clock striking midnight and I stood at the ready for my battle to began.

**For all of you who might be asking why Chica and Bonnie are fighting. It's not that they hate each other but more of a friend/brother/sister kinda thing. Foxy is appearing in the next chapter for all you foxy fans out there! **

**Anyways see you in the next chapter when I put it up. Oh and if you liked it please review!**


	2. Our First Attempt

**Okay I am gonna try to update this as fast as I can, but I work a full-time job so is going to be hard. I am very surprised so many people like this and I will try not to let you all down!**

**Copyrights. I own none of the animatronics or the game. I only own this plot and the few OC human characters I placed in.**

**Chapter Two**

**Our First Attempt**

**Freddys pov~**

**2:00am~**

I finally heard the last night guards voice recording finish speaking and watched the camera on the stage out of the corner of my eye turn to look at us. I felt Mike's eyes staring at us as the camera moved back and forth. After a few minutes I heard it click and drop down slightly signaling that he had switched to another camera. '_About time.'_ I though in annoyance before hearing a noise of gears grinding next to me.

I turned just in time to see Bonnies entire body jolt forward before he groaned and stopped it regaining control again. I looked at him with understanding in my eyes as I noticed he was clearly trying his best not to move from the stage.

"It's alright, Bonnie." I said smiling slightly. He turned just his head to look at me unable to speak from concentrating. I continued. "Johnny said it's fine for you to give in and walk around. I myself am very impressed that you held out this long already. Think about it. It's been two whole hours and a new record for you."

He nodded very slowly a look of thanks in his eyes as he turned his head slowly away from me. After a few seconds I heard him whisper.

"T-thanks F-freddy." He spoke very softly and slowly as I found myself straining to hear his words. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he gave into the urge he had been fighting. His eyes snapped back open quickly as I watched them turn from their usual red color to pitch black.

I watched him smoothly walk off the stage without looking back quickly noticing he wouldn't speak or think for himself until 6am. Looking to my left I noticed Chica had already moved from the stage and out of the party room. '_Hm didn't even hear her leave...'_

I looked at the camera as it moved around faster this time before stopping again. Turning I spoke in a louder voice as I yelled across the room to check up on Foxy. "How are you holding up over there?"

At first there was no answer until I finally heard him after a few minutes.

"Aye be doin just fine tonight. Tan't had any trouble so fur." He said in his thick accent.

I nodded before turning back to face the tables in-front of the stage. I saw the light flicker all of a sudden before they stopped. "Please let the power last till morning." I begged to no one in particular. "I don't want to let Chica, Bonnie, or Foxy down."

**Mikes pov~**

**3:00am~**

I flipped through the different cameras trying to find where the others had gone. I checked the lights on each side of me and quickly decided to leave them on.

"No sense in breaking the buttons on the first day." I reasoned. "I really think this is like the easiest job I have ever had." I turned back to the cameras and checked my phone for the time.

"So why hasn't anyone else snatched this up?" I then noticed the power gauge for the first time in the lower corner of the tablet. "What's that for?"

An image that read 'Lights' flashed on and off. I shrugged and turned off the light to my right before turning to my left. I reached out to cut the light there too until I saw the animatronic bunny from the stage standing in the door way. I jumped and dropped the tablet onto the floor in surprise.

"Hello there..." I said in confusion studying him closely. "And you are here because-" He cut me off as he lunged at me. I dodged his hands just before they touched my head and bolted out of the chair. "Hey what the hell's your problem?" I asked.

He stared at me a short amount of time and I noticed my reflection in his darkened eyes. Eyes that had been a deep red now were a cold black. His body jolted and he walked towards me reaching out with his hands again.

"Shit!" I screamed in fear before dashing out of the room, hitting the door button on my way out. I stood on the outside of the security room leaning against the door. I swallowed several times trying to calm my heart that was now racing. I wiped my face as I noticed how bad I was sweating.

"What the heck did I ever do to him?" I asked. I checked my pockets for my phone before hearing a breaking sound followed by scratching coming from the security room. "Well that's just great!" I turned and started walking cautiously down the hallway.

I passed by several pictures drawn by children as well as a set of rules posted on the wall. "Don't touch Freddy." I read. "Why not isn't he suppose to be a sweet fluffy teddy bear." I muttered before I continued down the hall.

I heard sounds of metal crashing together and stuff falling on the floor. As the sounds grew louder I slowed up my pace. I stopped as I found the source of the sounds behind a door that had been left partly open. I pushed the door open a bit until it bumped into something. The sounds ceased and the door was opened all the way in a flash. I saw what appeared to be the weirdest baby chick in the entire world. Around its neck was a bib that read 'Let's Eat!'.

"Well that would explain why you are in the kitchen..." I muttered letting my voice trail off. I watched her head jerk several times dangerously. As I backed away slowly the bottom of her mouth dropped open reveling two rows of teeth. I dodged her as she rushed me with her wings extended out.

"Why does everything want to killed me!?" I screamed as I run down the last half of the hallway. "Who ever heard of a chick with teeth anyway. What was going through the makers mind when they made that?"

I turned the corner and arrived in the party room. Quickly looking around I saw the bear on the stage. I saw the bunny from earlier across the room and heard the chick behind me. "Great now what?" I asked backing into the wall with animatronics on all sides.

**F****oxys pov~**

**4:00am~**

I heard thee old night guard scream for the second time tonight before he emerged out of thee hallway on the far side of thee room. I felt me legs jolt and cursed under me breath as I struggled to keep my body under control.

"What be thee old dummy thinkin? At least thee last guard stayed put in that there office. Twas what it was placed there fur." I felt my legs jolt again as I fought against them.

I jumped as I heard Freddys laugh echo throughout thee room lossing control for a dew seconds before I regained it. I peeked out of thee curtains from Pirates Cove and saw Freddy glaring at the guard who was now pinned against the back wall. Freddy was on the stage clearly having a lot of trouble keeping himself under control as I watched him place his hand over his mouth making his laugher grow softer.

I tried to keep me legs under control as me mind raced on what I could do ta help 'im. The only thing I could see was if I gave in to thee urges and rushed thee guard possibly missing 'im before I crashed into Chica.

"Not thee best of me plans though..." I said before looking back at Freddy again. "But if I don't do somethin soon he'll get caught by Freddy." I really felt bad fur Freddy. He always be tryin so hard ta not show any weakness and look after everyone. From what he 'ad told ta us one time, he had been thee youngest of our little group when we died all them years ago.

Staring at 'im I saw tears slowly start to fall as he be losing more and more control over 'is body. Not being able to stand there any longer I closed me eyes and let thee urges consume me. The last thing I be remembering was jumping out of thee curtains and laughing before rushing thee guard.

**Freddys pov~**

**4:15am~**

I tried everything I could think of to stop my body from moving. My entire being had started to shake violently as I begged my joints to hold out just a little longer. Tears started to fall down my cheeks onto the stage floor as I realized I would soon have no control and the guard was still standing in-front of the wall facing the stage. "D-dang it all." I said under my breath as I took my shaking paw and wiping my eyes. "S-stupid new g-guard."

I was about to give in until I saw Foxy dash out of Pirates Cove and run across the room before he crashed into Chica. Mike snapped out of his fear and took this opportunity to take off running down the right hallway towards the security room again.

I fell backwards onto the floor as the urges slowly faded and I panted heavily. I smiled and decided I would definitely have to thank Foxy tomorrow for helping me. The lights went out all of the sudden and I panicked before I heard a roaring sound of the generator Johnny had mentioned kicking in.

I sat up as the lights came on and I stared around the party room watching the others continue to move around. "How is it he has already used up all the power? What did the idiot do leave one of the doors closed?" I asked a bit confused.

**Mikes pov~**

**4:30am~**

I ran down the hall as fast as my legs would carry me, truly scared of not being fast enough now that I had seen the fox in action. I ducked into the owners office before slamming the door behind me and bolting it shut. Grabbing the phone from off the desk I hid under the desk even though it probably won't make much of a difference. I dialed the number for help and was overjoyed when a woman answered on the other line. I rushed into a quick version of what was happening to me and wasn't even half done when I heard her hang up on me.

"What the hell?" I asked staring at the phone. "What kinda of emergency service hangs up on a guy in need?"

I jumped when I heard scraping just outside the room and snatched up the phone book sitting next to me on the floor. I turned to the number for the local police station and dialed it quickly before hugging the phone to my ear again. It took them forever it seemed before they answered, but they finally picked up the phone.

"Hello? What do you need?" I heard a male officer demand.

I ignored his tone and launched into my story again. He didn't hang up and let me finish before he busted out laughing into the phone on the other end.

"Son let me tell you something" He said as he stopped laughing. "You are not the first one to call with that story and you most likely won't be the last."

I felt my heart beat speed up again as well as my face turn red. I heard him start laughing again before saying I must be crazy.

"But it's all true! I'm not making any of it up!" I said a bit louder than I probably should have and pulled the phone away as I listened to make sure they hadn't heard me.

I placed the phone back next to my ear before I heard him throw something and hollered into the phone clearly mad now.

"Look we have better things to do then listen to your prank phone calls boy."

I heard something crash against the door to the office and flew into a panic. I whispered frankly into the phone as my hands shook from fear now. "Please just come check it out, Sir. If you find nothing then just arrests me, but I really need some help before I am killed."

He cursed at me under his breath before he said yes and hung the phone up muttering something about five minutes.

I sat still under the desk watching the window and waiting for lights from the car. I didn't dare make a noise as I sat there. After a while I saw some lights pass by and waited for them to fade before I stood up. I placed my ear to the door and listened for any sounds of movement before opening it a crack and looking around. After I made sure I couldn't see any of the dolls I walked slowly out of the office closing the door quietly.

I walked down the hallway to the back door and heard the officer from the phone knock loudly on the door.

"Well? Are you going to open it up?" He demanded on the other-side of the door.

"Yes just quiet down." I replied frantically as I scanned the door. I saw a few bars crossed in front of it. Hearing him bang on the door again I started to tell him hold on again before I heard screaming from behind me. Looking around for anything at this point that would help me I found a vent opening in the ceiling.

"Hey is there an opening out the for the ventilation system?" I whispered as loud as I dared still listening for the screaming from behind me again.

I received no response. '_Wait don't tell me he's dead_.' I thought stepping back from the door. '_Oh for crying out loud he's not even in the building yet and they already got to him._'

I jumped when the vent door crashed down behind me and turned to see the officer jump down. By the look on his face he was pissed off far beyond calming down anytime soon. He slammed his hand next to my head and pinned me against the wall, pulling his gun from its holster on his side he pressed it into the side of my neck.

"You are just asking me to take you down to the station aren't ya?" He spoke quickly.

I heard something slam into the wall in the distance and quickly pushed the gun away not caring at this point anymore. I grabbed the officers arm and dragged him down the hallway into the security room, slamming the door down behind us.

I picked up the tablet off the floor handing it to the officer as I showed him the different rooms.

"See they're moving around everywhere but where they should be." I whispered. I clicked on the screen for the stage camera and blinked several times.

"Oh shit!" I said grabbing the tablet from the officer and frantically looking on all the cameras. "Damn it!"

"What?" The officer asked me.

"The bear is gone!"

He scuffed and stood up finally reaching his limit. "Look they move all the time. My friend brings his kids here." He pulled the tablet from my hands and jerked me up from the chair. "I am done with your games."

I pushed his hand off as I reached for the tablet again. "No you don't understand, Sir." I started before he cut me off.

"I understand enough." He pressed the button for the door before turning back to me.

"No! Don't open that-" I started before a eerie laughter started spreading around the room.

A hand reached in and grabbed him by the head dragging him out into the darkness. I heard the bones in his skull crack and pop out-of-place. I then saw blood start to run down his face as he screamed. Closing my eyes I slammed the door shut. I grabbed up the tablet before ducked underneath the desk. Flipping around through the cameras before finding they in the backroom. The animatronic that held him was looking around for something but I didn't know what. I watched until after a while found out that it was the outline of the bear that had been on the stage.

'_Well that's kinda weird._' I thought a bit confused. '_Wasn't he upset earlier?_' I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard him place something onto the table before taking the top off. He looked at the officer he held in his massive hand and quickly shoved him into what looked like another animatronic doll.

I threw the tablet across the room as his screams grew louder almost deafening now. After sometime all was quiet and the lights flickered out. I heard the power shut off and pulled the chair up in-front of me praying for 6am to come soon. 

**So I am actually gonna end it here at a cliffhanger! **

**(Shaking his head Freddy stares at me.) Well that's not very nice.**

**(I stick my tongue out.) So it's my story and my rules.**

**(Chica starts crying in the corner.) I didn't even get a chance to talk...**

**(Foxy rubs her back) Yea'll be having a great big chance in the next chapter, Lass. Me makes you that promise.**

**(Bonnie pulls out a bag and starts throwing out FNAF chibis. ) Take these and review if you liked this chapter or if you love me!**

**(Rolling his eyes Freddy decides he is so done with us and walks out of the room. I Freddy chibi hits him in the back of the head. He turns to see it staring before making sure we aren't looking. I watch him snatch it up and hug it before leaving.)**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	3. The First Morning

**For every new chapter I write I find it more and more stunning how many people are reading this. I love you all thanks so much for taking time to read my little story!**

**Also yay this chapter tells a little back story! Maybe be some minor gore and stuff but its not that much. **

**Okay copyrights. I don't own the games or animatronic characters just this plot.**

**Chapter Three**

**The First Morning**

**Manager Johnny's pov~**

**6:00am~**

I unbarred the door before pulling my key out of my pocket. I turned the knob and walked in to find Bonnie walking around the party room. As I closed the door I felt something pick me up into a hug. I laughed at him as I patted his arm.

"Hey, Bonnie." I waited for him to put me down before turning and looking him in the eyes treating him as my equal. I treat all the animatronics as my equals and not just robots. They were once children and alive so I like to show them a lot of respect for all they put up with at night and during the day.

"So how's you do?"

I watched him put his hands behind his back and look down at his feet. I heard him answer me in a quiet voice now trying to avoid my gaze.

"I...um...lost control at two am...sorry..."

I heard the hurt in his voice and leaned my head down to look him in the eyes again.

"You made it all the way to two am!? That's amazing, Bonnie! I didn't think you could do it but way to prove me wrong!"

I held my hand out for him to high-five. He grinned and smack his paw against my hand with a bit more force then I would have liked. I jerked my hand back and shook it as I watched him hurry over to Chica who had just entered the room. '_Note to self._' I thought in my mind as I walked over to join them. '_Tell Bonnie to take it easy on me next time.'_

Chica held several pizza boxes that smell really good in her wings and sat them down on the table. Bonnie reached for one and she smacked his paw away.

"Don't even think about it these are for Johnny."

Bonnie shook his paw and glared at her.

"You didn't have to hit me I'm not a child."

"I sometimes wonder."

Bonnie went to smack her in the arm before I stepped in. "Bonnie no!"

He turned to me. "But she-"

I raised my eyes and looked at him waiting for his words. He lowered his hand and muttered. "Fine..."

"Chica?" I asked as she looked at me.

"These I made for you. It's not like we can taste it anyway so..." She stopped to think as a look of pain fell over her face.

She grew quiet and so did Bonnie. Too quiet for my liking and I spoke up. "Find Freddy and Foxy so we can all have some before work, okay?"

They both smiled and Chica nodded before walking over to Pirates Cove to find Foxy. I saw Freddy emerge from the backroom and stop to look around. I waved him over as he slowly walked off the stage. Chica came out giggling as she pulled a half-asleep Foxy, who was muttering words that made no sense and I couldn't really understand, behind her.

"Ya know we all be having a whole 'nother hour befur ye all need ta be on stage, right?" Foxy said finally. He glanced over at Freddy as he noticed no one was saying anything.

Freddy walked up to me and signed heavily. I could tell even before he spoke what he was going to say.

"So how was your night, Freddy?" I asked him placing my hand on his arm and speaking in my calming tone I always used for them. "Tell me what's troubling you, boss. Did the generator not help?"

He shook Johnny's hand off before finally looking at me and speaking. "I found a body in the back...inside one of the spare animatronic suits."

Chica shook her head. "No it's not, Mike. It can't be. It was only the first night it was easy. Foxy tell them it's not him. You said you checked up on the room before going back to your cove."

Foxy stared at Chica with a confused look. "I just said I didn't be seeing anythin' in thar."

I held up my hands before taking control of the situation. "First off before we all start jumping to conclusions I NEED to see his body. If there is one then it has to go before your owner comes in an hour."

Freddy turned and walked off signaling for us to follow him. I trailed along behind him hearing the others slowly following. As soon as I entered the room the strong smell of blood and iron hit me. I saw Freddy pull a animatronic doll over to face me and saw fluids running out of its seams. He looked at me waiting for my response.

I walked over and looked at him trying not to gag from the smells of decay setting in. His eyes hung from the holes in the face. I shook my head and stood up to talk to them.

"I can't tell and it would take way to long to pull them out. Did you check the office, Freddy?"

He shook his head and the other three all took off running towards the security room office with Foxy in the front.

**Bonnie's pov~**

**6:20am~**

I rushed down the hall after Foxy as I heard Chica following behind me. I saw him round the corner at top speed before ha crashed into the door and slammed into the ground. He looked at me and Chica as he adjusted his jaw that was now at a very odd-looking angle.

"Who put the door down during thee day-time?" Foxy asked us.

I shrugged as Chica tried not to laugh. I held out my hand and helped Foxy up as Chica looked over the door. She banged on it before seeing something and picking it up just outside the door. She showed me a tablet that looked a lot like the one Mike had used last night.

"So why is this out here?" She asked. I shrugged again as she started giggling. "Is that your favorite thing to say?"

I grinned and shrugged before looking over the tablet she held. I found a glowing button that read doors. I pressed it gently although still cracking the screen a bit. The door in front of us flew up and so did the one on the other side leading to the west hallway. I pushed Chica out-of-the-way and popped my head into the room taking a quick glance around the room.

"Nope." I said still standing in the doorway. "Nobody's in here."

I felt something push me hard in the back which caused me to lose my balance and fall into the chair in the middle of the tiny room.

"Your stopping up the doorway, Bonnie." She said in a irritated tone as she walked in followed by Foxy. "How the heck are me and Foxy going to help look for Mike if your butts in our way?"

I shook my head and glared at her seriously pissed off now. I flipped my eyes from their normal red color to their endo black as I spoke. "You didn't have to push me! You need to apologize for doing that, Chica!" I demanded.

She shook her head no and stuck out her tongue before replying. "Why are you gonna make me, baby Bonnie?"

"Thats it!" I hollered and jumped up to grab her. She dodged and ducked behind Foxy as she started to giggle. "Get back here!" I shouted running behind Foxy.

I chased her in circles around Foxy bumping into him a bit until he spoke up. "If yea'll ar gonna fight leave old Foxy out of it okay." He quickly moved forward just as I tackled Chica to the floor. I sat on top of her pinning her wings down next to her head. This didn't stop her from fighting back though and wedged her foot under a small bit of my mask before kicking it off. My head-piece clattered to the floor and I continued to fight her kicking it with my foot so it wouldn't take anymore damage.

"ENOUGH!"

I jumped and so did Chica as we turned to see Johnny staring at us and Freddy shaking his head with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What is wrong with you two?"

I stood up and moved over some to let Chica stand. "I'm sorry, Johnny." I said quietly staring at my feet. Chica mutter a sorry to Johnny as well and apologized to me as well.

Johnny shook his head before he spoke again. "Look I know you both are upset about all this stress from your new owner as well as the body now sitting in the backroom, but still all you two do now is fight."

"He's right you know." Freddy added.

Chica glared at Freddy before speaking to him. "Like you're one to talk. You don't trust Foxy and haven't for years!" She turned quickly and stormed out of the office leaving a very mad Foxy to turn on Freddy.

"What be this about not trusting me?" Foxy demanded. Freddy stuttered not able to find a good reason to hide his real one since Chica had thrown him into the spotlight. I watched Foxy shoved past him and out the door where Chica had gone.

"Guys come on." Johnny said looking around trying to help.

I picked up my mask and placed it back on before looking at Johnny. "Easy for you to say. Maybe if we actually stood a good chance of not being turned off everyone wouldn't be so stressed out!" I felt hot tears fill my eyes and turned before running down the west hallway. I pushed chairs and tables out of my way as I ran to the break-room for in-between shows. I slammed the door behind me as I sank to the floor finally giving into the tears. '_I may not have much control over my crying habits, but I refuse to cry in front of other people. That at least stands strong if nothing else does._' I though to myself as I buried my head in my arms.

**Freddy's pov~**

**6:35am~**

I stood next to Johnny as he checked the cameras footage from the previous night. I looked at the tablet as I flipped through the different rooms.

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked him. "Maybe I should go check up on them."

Johnny shook his head as he skipped around the different tapes. "I think we should leave them all alone for now."

I sat the tablet down and sat down on the floor. "I am a horrible leader...I mess everything up." I took off my hat and sat it down next to me.

Johnny smiled and rubbed the top of my head. "You're doing fine, Freddy. Besides you stayed behind to help me find out where Mike is so you're a lot stronger than the others. However you know one day you're going to have to speak to Foxy about why you don't trust him."

I nodded before noticing something on the cameras in front of Johnny. I stood and clicked play as I saw myself dragging a wiggling body into the backroom. After a while I watched in horror as I shoved it into the spare animatronic on the table.

"No...No...W-why is it me...I didn't...the lights."

"Freddy calm down and listen."

"NO!" I punched the wall with my fist. "NO! NO NO NO NO! WHY!?" I screamed punching the wall with both fists over and over again.

Johnny grabbed my hands trying to stop them. "Freddy it's not Mike! Damn it stop for two seconds!" He punched me in the side of the face making me loss my balance. I fell onto the floor with a crash. Johnny knelt down next to me. "Freddy it wasn't Mike. He's not the one in the backroom."

I stared at him blinking a few times. "What?"

"It's not Mike. It was a police officer."

"But it was still a person till I destroyed him."

I heard a moaning noise and looked at Johnny who looked just as lost as I did. The chair at the desk moved back and something crawled out. I watched Mike sit up and rub his eyes before stretching. He yawned and looked over at us before waving.

"Hey." He said sleepily. "S'up?"

I smiled and looked at Johnny who replied. "Told you." He got up and walked over to Mike. "Morning, Mike. How are you doing?"

Mike nodded before looking quickly at me again. "Oh shit!" He scooted along the desk. "You stay the hell away from me. Soft, cuddly Teddy bear my ass!" Before I could speak he took off running out the room and into the east hallway.

**Chica's pov~**

**6:45am~**

"Still he didn't have to be a baby about it." I said as Foxy shook his head.

"Chica yea know he is a lot more emotional then you. Yea really need to tell him you're sorry."

I nodded still not liked the idea, but giving in finally. I turned to walk back down the hall until something ran into me knocking my over. I sat up and saw Mike near me on the floor rubbing his head.

"Mike your all right!" I said delighted.

He screamed and jumped up seeing me and Foxy.

"Stay away from me! Don't come near me!"

"Mike ye be bleeding now though." Foxy said.

Mike ran his hand across his face wiping blood from a cut on his head now. "And I don't want your help! It will be worse if you both get a hold of me!" He jumped one of the tables before running up the aisle towards the stage.

I looked at Foxy. "What's wrong with the idiot?"

Foxy just shrugged and laughed. "Well he can't be leaving anyway. Thee door is locked from old Johnny boy."

I heard a crashed and turned to see Bonnie laying on the floor in front of the stage with Mike on his lap.

"Will you watch where you're going, Man." Mike said before looking up to see Bonnie.

"S-sorry." Bonnie stuttered. "I c-can't really see where I'm going right now. My eyes need to be wiped off." Bonnie sniffled before seeing who had run into him and smiling. "Glad you're alright though, Mike."

Mike screamed again and tried to run before Bonnie grabbed him around the wast. "Mike wait stop!"

I walked over and slapped Mike across the face with my wing making sure to hit him with my feathers mostly. "Will you stop running around the room for a while so we can talk!?"

He rubbed his cheek and looked up at me.

"You're not going to stuff me? And what did you hit me for?"

Bonnie sat Mike down next to him as I held out my wing and helped Bonnie up. "Course we're not and you are gonna hurt yourself if you don't stop." I smiled and asked my favorite question in the whole world. "Want some pizza?"

Mike looked at me then Foxy and last Bonnie. "Huh?"

I heard someone laughing and turned to see Johnny walking out of the east hallway. "No Mike no one is going to stuff you. They couldn't hurt you right now even if they really wanted to. Their harmless in the day-time that I know for sure."

Mike stared at us still suspicious as I saw Bonnie waved happily at him. Someone touched my shoulder all of a sudden causing me to jump and turn. Freddy looked at me before softly muttering. "Lets leave Mike alone with Johnny for now. We still need to hide the body before our owner gets here." I nodded and signaled for Foxy and Bonnie to follow as we left the room.

**Mike's pov~**

**7:00am~**

"So you're saying that they try to kill me without even knowing it?" I asked still confused.

"Not quite. They know if they give in something forces them to try to kill you. They just can't stop it." Johnny replied.

I nodded before he continued. "Let me tell you a story, Mike. Never tell this to any of them this though. Promise me that."

"I promise." I said softly.

Johnny continued. "On the beginning of the year 1987 a group of five children came into this restraint like they always did. Man I think they were in here every other day. They loved it here and always came together. I never saw them apart, that's how tight their tiny group was. Now I am not saying they never had fights, far from it in fact however they never stayed upset with each other. I can't remember their ages anymore, but they were all under ten on the day I am talking about. The only one I know the age to...is Freddy and he was eight. He was the youngest, but they all listened to him because of how mature that little guy was. He seemed to always have a way to help them all get along and was the glue I think. Anyway the last day they came they were here a lot later then I had ever seen them before. I remember telling them I would wait to leave when their parents had picked them up. They all thanked me and stayed in the party room with the animatronics. I was told once by Bonnie and Chica that the animatronics made them feel safe. Like nothing could ever hurt them as long as they were near."

I had grown very quiet as he talked. Pictures of children entered my mind as he continued his story.

"I was called out back by the owner at the time to help him load something into his truck and promised the kids I would be back shortly. I never should have left that room. Every time I think back it eats me up inside thinking of what I could have done, said to help them out. I feel like I sealed their fate . I could have checked the room or told them to come with me, something, anything. After a while the owner and I heard them cry out for help and we rushed into the restraint. Their screams of pain and fear echoed through-out the entire building as we searched every room. I rushed into the party room just in time to see the side door shut. The owner took off out the door after the person and yelled for me to find the children. I heard soft crys coming from the backroom and almost pulled the door off its hings when I opened it."

I saw Johnny's eyes fill up with tears as he cleared his voice and continued in a shaky tone. "What...I found...was not the bodies of children anymore. I remember hearing the soft crys coming from the animatronics. There was blood on the costumes and the smell of cooked flesh in the air. I can still hear their crys for help ringing in my ears as they had begged the man not to hurt them. They had been shoved into the very things they had thought would protect them. I mean they were kids and thought the dolls were alive. I found out later Freddy had been the first to go. After the man had locked the door Freddy had rushed him screaming for his friends to run, but they wouldn't leave. Not without him because in their eyes they would get together or not at all."

Johnny wiped his eyes as the tears kept falling. "We filled out a police report but the man was never found. I tell the police the children were in the animatronics, but suits are filled with wires and gears so most of it had been...been..."

"I get the idea you don't have to say." I said to Johnny as I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to hold back my own tears.

"Why would someone do something like that?"

Johnny shook his head still trying to stop his tears and calm himself.

"So wait. How can they move around and talked now?"

"The souls of the children. They never moved on. In their hour of need out fear they reached out to the one things they thought could save them. The bodies they had been shoved into were the only safe place they could think of at the time. I really believed the dolls would come to life and help them."

"So why did they try to come into my office? Why try to kill me? I never did anything like that to them."

Johnny stood and ran his hand trough his hair. "Every guard that works here they subconsciously think is the one who killed them. I think it was a past security guard who killed them. It's like...something is controlling them at night or something..."

I pulled my name tag off and handed it to Johnny. "As sad as that all is I still quit. No pay check is worth my life. I am sorry."

"Please think about it first, Mike. We need someone here at nights this last week. If you quit the owner is going to turn them all off. He'll shut down the restraint before I can get to the bottom of things."

I shook my head and headed for the door. As I shrugged to open it Johnny walked over. He pushed my hands out-of-the-way and unlocked the door before handing me a scrap of paper.

"What's this?" I asked reading it over.

"Come by tonight around eight. That's when the last of the children are usually here. You need to see what they are like in the day. They have no control at night and this will prove it. That paper is a check from me it should be enough for a pizza and drink with about twenty left over."

I nodded not wanting to look at him anymore. As I reached my car and got in I couldn't get the story he had told me about the kids out of my mind. I looked at the check again before running my hand down my face. "Fine. But just for the free food."

**Alright so this is where I am going to end it. The story might be getting confusing to you guys now so if there is anything I didn't explain just shoot me a pm and I will try to answer it as long as it doesn't revile anything in my plot.**

**(Chica hands pieces of pizza to people who have read this story.) Review if you liked this story. Also free pizza for everyone!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Mikes Final Decision

**So for taking so long to update! (Bows in apology)**  
><strong>(Freddy shakes his head.) "Whatever just get on with the story."<strong>  
><strong>(I stick my tongue out at him.) "I am trying to if you would stop interrupting me!"<strong>  
><strong>(Bonnie holds up sign while me and Freddy stare each other down.) "Copyrights! She doesn't own anything but this plot and the few humans characters in it. The rest of us are owned by Scott."<strong>  
><strong>(Chica grabs Foxy by the arm becoming bored and rushes into the kitchen for some pizza.)<strong>

**Chapter Four **

**Mikes Final Decision**

**Mike's pov~ **  
><strong>8:00pm~<strong>

I pulled my car into the parking lot for Freddy Frazbears Pizzeria. I circle the parking lot several times since almost every spot was filled. 'Wow didn't know it was still this popular.' I thought to myself as I pulled into a space near the front. I turned off the car and opened the glove compartment grabbing my badge and flashlight. I grabbed my wallet off the dashboard and exited the car locking the door as I got out. I looked up at the restraints sigh and then the door before signing heavily.

"Just here to see what happens during the day and grab some free food." I reasoned, trying to convince myself I wouldn't stay here another night. "I have a sneaky suspicion that I will end up staying here again..." I mutter as I opened the front door and walked into the restraint.

Upon entering I smelled what could only be mouth-watering good pizza. I heard some really good background music playing as I walked into the party room. I turned and looked up at the show stage and saw Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie up there. There were kids moving everywhere once I took a good look around. I spotted a table off to towards the back wall where I had stood just hours before. I didn't really like the idea of sitting there, but then again I didn't like the idea of being here in the first place. I forced myself to walk over and take a seat in the booth.

I caught moved out of the corner of my eye and looked to see manager Johnny walking out of the kitchen. He waved at me, smiling widely, as he made his way over to me. He picked up the chair acrossed from me and turned it around before sitting in it backwards. He placed his arms on the back and rested his head on them before speaking.

"So you decided to come give it a try after all? Come to see how they act in the day or early evening now?" He asked me looking me in the eyes.

I shrugged and leaned back in the booth resting my right arm on the back. "Nope just came for the free food. Most likely going to leave afterwards."

Johnny laughed and patted me on the arm before getting up. "We'll see if you're sing that tune still after you have interacted with them." He winked at me and walked back into the kitchen. "I would rather prefer to interact with them from far away but I don't believe that's an option now." I muttered to myself. The song finally ended and I heard the kids all erupt in applauds. The three on stage took a bow before being bagged but the kids to come play with them. I heard what sounded like some one crying softly of to my left and turn just in time to see Foxy's outline. The curtains to Pirates Cove were parted a little and Foxy could be seen from the angle I was at watching the stage. I saw slow tears start to run down his face before he spotted me staring and disappeared almost instantly.

I thought about going to say something until Johnny returned with two pizza's and a liter of soda. He placed they in front of me and I pulled up the money he had given me. I went to hand it to him, but he shook his head and sat down in his backwards style again. "It's okay you can keep it. Just enjoy the pizza Chica had spacial made for you."

I grabbed two big slices, making sure not to drop them before I sat them down on the plate that was in front of me. Taking a drink I eyed Johnny up a bit confused by what he had said. "What do you mean 'Chica had spacial made'?"

"Just like I said." He replied matter-of-factly. "She made the recipe to that pizza you're eating right now. The cooks took longer then she ever does, but at least the kitchen was clean when they were done." He smiled and reached for a piece. Go on try it. It's like nothing you have ever had."

I looked at the slice in my hand now a bit hesitant to eat it knowing a Animatronic had created it. I saw Johnny start eating his piece and finally decided to try it. As soon as it was in my mouth I widened my eyes in shock. I mean I have had pizza, but never like that. 'How can a robot make pizza THIS good?' I asked myself before taking another big bite.

"Johnny how can she make it taste like this? I mean she can't taste anything can she?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope but she can remember."

"Remember what?"

"She knows what it tasted like when she was a human. She has had this recipe for a long time. I could eat it all day and never lose the taste for it." He finished his piece and took another slice quickly biting into it. He stood up and looked at me before smiling mischievously and taking a third piece.

"I thought you brought this for me?" I asked grabbing one of the boxes and pulling in over my empty plate. Johnny laughed and walked off down the east hallway. I turned to see the Animatroincs all playing in separate groups. Bonnie was sitting on the side of the stage show several of the kids his guitar. Chica was sitting at one of the long tables drawing and coloring with a small group of girls quietly. Freddy however was playing some hand-held game with a boy who looked about ten. They both had people behind they shouting things for them to do. I watched the boy get upset and throw the game across the table as Freddy grinned and the group of boys laughed.

"Aw come on, Lawson." one boy said patting him on the shoulder. "You let Freddy beat you and yet he's never played before."

The boy looked at Freddy and smiled. "Hey that right you've never played before. How the heck did you know all the controls and stuff?"

"I watched you while you were playing, Mike." Freddy said placing the game down on the table. He pushed it down the table and it banged softly into the other one system. The boy called Lawson looked up at Freddy confused now.

"Why did you do that?"

Freddy shrugged. "Well you did and I've never played it before so I figured that's how we end the game. I mean you and Mike did when you played too. However I recall a lot of bad words following that."

Lawson and the other boys all howled with laughter as Freddy just leaned back in the chair smiling evily. "Want to go another round?"

I smiled and finished my fifth slice pizza slowly starting to get use to things. I jumped when I heard a small child burst out crying suddenly. I turned and saw a women stand up and grab the child from its seat. She put him on her shoulder trying got quiet him down. The room grow kind of quiet and I watched all the Animatroics stare at her with what looked like a mix of pain, sadness, and confusion. I understood why they would react this way. I mean they were all there to help make children happy so a crying one would more than likely upset them.

Freddy was the first to move bowing to the group of boys before excusing himself. He slowly walked past Bonnie waving at him to sit still and nodding at Chica. He stopped behind the woman and raised one paw. He tapped the women gently on her shoulder and smiled down at her before speaking.  
>"Is there something wrong with this little guy?"<p>

The women blushed and shook her head frantically. "No he's just a little tired. See its past his bed-time, but I have to watch my nieces children. She's running a bit late and asked me to wIt for her. I really don't have room for all her kids anyway so I have to wait."

"Do you need some help with him?" Freddy asked holding out one paw. "You haven't eaten much tonight since I see your plate hasn't been touched."

She started patting his back still trying to calm the now screaming infant. "No you have so much you're doing already and I know it's almost closing time. The last thing you could want to deal with after a long day is a screaming baby."

Freddy nodded understandingly and turned to the table from where the mother had sat before she got up. He picked up her plate of food and took her hand making sure she had a grip before taking the baby from her.

"I could never get tired of dealing with kids. Especially big guys like this one." He said. He pulled her chair out and nodded for her to sit. She smiled an exhausted looking smile as she thanked him before sitting down. I watched everything no longer worried about eating my pizza. I was glued to Freddy and that baby not able to tear my eyes from them. I saw Freddy nodded as the mother started eating and take the baby from his shoulder. He cupped the bay in his paws as he started speaking.

"So what's a big guy like you doing crying like this? You shouldn't be fussing and crying when your mother has food to eat." He rocked the baby slowly shhing him softly. The infant stopped crying after a while and just stared at Freddy. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he sniffled quietly. Freddy smiled and said something to the mother before walking away with him.

"Cool hm?" Someone said next to me. I jumped as I turned to see Johnny leaning against the wall. "Do you even make noise when you move?" I asked trying to figure out how I never heard him coming.

He smiled down at me. "I have had to come into this building well after mid-night, Mike. Do you think if I made a lot a noise while moving around I would be standing in front of you now?"

I shook my head at him feeling kind of silly for asking the question now. "What's cool?"

He nodded towards Freddy. "They can all do that. They are amazing with kids and some of the things I have seen they do have left me speechless."

I turned back to look at Freddy wondering what was going on in their minds to allow stuff like that to happen.

**Freddy's pov~ **

**9:00pm~**

I smiled warmly down at the tiny body I held in my paws. I walked over and sat back down in my chair as he started smiling at me. I heard him start speaking about something not able to understand him since it was all gibberish to me. He seemed to get really into whatever he was talking about because he looked into my eyes and started patting my neck. I turned back making sure the mother was alright before feeling my hat being taken off. I looked back at him and saw him reaching for my hat.

I leaned down so he could get a good grip on it before he pulled it off my head. He stared at me for a moment then turned his attention to my hat.

I looked up at Lawson and spoke to him. "So wanna play again?"

Lawson laughed and grabbed the games up. "You can't play with him in your arms."

"You doubt my skills?" I asked smiling at him misceviously before picking up the game. "Are you afraid you'll lose to a teddy bear playing one-handed?"

He grabbed up the game and shook his head before turning it on. "You're funeral Freddy not mine."  
>I looked at the game for a minute trying to turn it on. Finally finding the button I pressed it and turned to check on the baby. He was trying to put my hat back on my head and clearly having trouble. I lower my head again as I smiled. The poor little guy held it up and ended up losing his grip. The hat fell down over him causing him to jump a little in surprise. I almost started laughing before I stopped myself. 'I keep forgetting to get our owner to look into a new voice box for me. I thought to myself before clearing my throat. I heard the baby in my arms start hitting the sides of my hat and picked it up off him to see him smiling. He reached for the hat again before knocking it from my hand and causing it to tumble down onto him again. This time he burst into a loud fit of giggles which caused the boys watching him to start laughing. I laughed out loud before I could stop myself this time and heard my voice echo throught-out the room.<p>

I heard Bonnie and Chica jump both falling onto the floor in surprise. The room of kids and parents alike turned to stare at me. I felt my cheek burn with embarssment as I muttered to myself. "Stupid dying voice box..." I snatched my hat from the baby and pulled it down over my eyes begging the darkness to take me away from this place. 'Way to go Freddy...' I thought to myself. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted however by what sounded like a way cuter version of my laugh. I popped one eye out from the brim of my hat and stared down at the baby in my arms.

He was giggling still, but sounded like he was trying to mimic my laugh I had just done. The boys at the table suddenly found their voice and started patting my on the back and hand.

"Freddy that was so cool sounding!"

"It was awesome have you always been able to do that?"

"I can still hear my heart beating from that sound!"

"Dude you have to use that on my sister sometime."

I smiled sheepishly and nodded really wishing my cheeks weren't turning redder by the minute. "Guys it nothing to be calling awesome and stuff...Just my voice box messing up because I have to get it fixed..."

Suddenly there was a sound of sadness that spread around me and I stared at them all in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Lawson stared at me in disbelief. "Dude something that sounds that eerie and yet that cool should never be 'fixed'! Like I wish I could make that sound!"

I laughed again stopping myself before it became to loud. "You guys really like it that much?"  
>"Heck yeah, Freddy!" Mike said slapping me on the back.<p>

I remembered something and looked over at Bonnie and Chica before speaking in a loud voice. "I guess I'll keep it then so I can keep Chica and Bonnie in check!" They both turned to look at me fear clearly in their eyes.

"B-but Freddy you have to get it fixed." Bonnie argued lamely as Chica added.

"Freddy you know one day that laugh of yours is not going to work on me. For your information I am almost immune too it now."

I laughed again forcing it to reach an almost deafening level. Both Chica and Bonnie jumped terrified of how loud it had gotten. I grinned at them and turned back to the baby in my arms starting to make some real progress on his version of my laugh. "Just keep practicing kid. You'll get it one day and when you do you can help me keep those two in check."

He giggled at my words not sure if he understood them thought. I grabbed up the game and propped him onto my shoulder. "Lawson, you ready for Freddy?"

**Bonnie's pov~ **

**9:30pm~**

I waved as the last child left still trying to shake Freddy eery laugh from my mind. I walked over and sat on the stage talking to Chica who was clearing one of the tables.

"I didn't know it could get louder. Like it was bad enough without knowing he could make the sound almost deafening." I said to Chica.

She nodded still upset at Freddy for making her look bad. I saw Foxy look out of the curtain of Pirates Cove. I waved at him signaling it was alright to come out. He broke into a run as he dashed across the room and into the kitchen. I fell back laughing as Chica broke out into giggles too.

"Foxy did you really want some of my pizza that bad?" She hollered after him.

"Yep!" Was the only response she got. I jumped down from my seat on the stage and turned to see Mike sitting at a table towards the back wall.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and poked at Chicas wing. "Look Mike came back!"

She looked at where I was pointing before smiling and dropping the trash bag. Me and her both rushed over to him bombarding him with questions.

"Did you like the pizza I made for you?"

"Did you see the show?"

"Do you want some more cause you really can never have enough?"

"I am great on the guitar right? If you want I could teach you how to play"

"Guys we're cleaning up right now!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Freddy pointing to the tables.

"But Mikes here." I said.

"And he'll be here all night and all this week. This trash though won't be. Unless you both want to explain to our owner why there's trash everywhere tomorrow morning."

I turned to Mike and popped him on the head before running back to the tables. Chica however decided to argue further.

"You don't know that. What if he dies tonight?" She turned to him before adding. "No offence."

Mike glared at her before responding. "None taken. Just suck I guess."

I grinned at him before getting smack in the back of the head. "I'm cleaning!" Freddy nodded and walked over to Chica. I heard him take a deep breath and saw Chica jump up. She rushed over to the tables and quickly started clearing them off.

I heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Manager Johnny come walking out from the east hallway. "Freddy quit scaring people before to kill your voice box and then you won't be able to speak at all." Freddy nodded hiding his small smile as he started clearing the tables himself. Johnny walked over to Mike and told him something in a hushed tone before walking across the room. He walked into the kitchen and I heard several sounds before he came walking back out with Foxy close behind him.

"Guys don't worry about cleaning up tonight." Johnny said waving me over. "I'll take care of it all later." He pulled four chairs out in front of Mikes tables and pointed to them. "Sit down and talked to Mike."

I saw Mikes face go a very pale white as he started to get up. Johnny pushed him back down and sat down next to him. "Nope. Not that easy. You need to talk with each for a while."

I sat down next to Chica and looked up to see Freddy standing in front of me. "What?"

"No. Not you both next to each other. Not right now." He said waving to the seat next to me.  
>"What? We're not children Freddy! Me and Chica can act like adults."<p>

Freddy rolled his eyes at me and sat down next to me. "Yeah act is about all."

Chica glared at me before muttering. "Nice come back, Bonnie."

"Oh hush you're beak, Chica." I mutter before turning my attention to Johnny.

"Alright, now Mike. Talk to them. Ask them anything you want." Johnny said before leaning back in the booth.

Mike took a deep breath before he stared at us all one at a time. "Why did you guys try to kill me?"  
>"We didn't do it on purpose!" I said barely letting him finish the question. "We don't hold any control after a certain time and-"<p>

I was cut off when Freddy put in paw up in front of my mouth. He eyed Mike up before glaring at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well you all tried to kill me one minute and then the next you all were fine. Just wanted to know your side of things."

Freddy nodded and continued to stare at Mike his gaze never wavering. "We have no idea why we attack people in this building after mid-night. Something over powers our ability to think and we fall into a unconscious state of mind. Trust me we fought it off last night for as long as we possibly could."  
>I nodded pushing Freddy's paw away from my face. "I am usually the one to move first. Sorry for trying to kill you last night, Mike." My ears hung down at the sides of my face. "I can't stop it any longer..."<p>

Mike nodded deep in though before looking at Foxy. "You. I never know you were here till you jumped out at me. Do you have no control over your body at night as well?"

"Ay that be thee whole truth of it. I can usually last thee first one or two nights, but I didn't want ye ta get keeled on ye first night." Foxy said before turning to Freddy. Freddy nodded and play punched Foxy in the arm. "Thank for that, Foxy. I forgot to tell you that this morning."

"Thanks for what?" Me and Chica asked at the same time. Foxy messed up Freddy's head fur before answering. "Ye both don't need ta be worrying 'bout it. It be nothin' really."

Mike crossed his arms on the table in front of himself still deep in thought. "Do...do you all remember much of what it was like before you were here?"

Freddy's eyes blackened as he stared at Mike. "Maybe...maybe not...stay here long enough and one day I might tell you. I'm not going to talk to a man about what might be going on here when he is getting ready to leave.

"Wait Mike you're not staying the night?" I asked standing up. "Why not?"

"I am not sure yet..." Mike said still thinking.

'Man I wish I knew what was going through his mind right now. Like what all doesn't he have to think about?' I though more than a little confused.

"Mike?" Chica spoke suddenly. "Hm?" Was his response.

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you need that money so bad that you are really considering staying?"

Mike smiled and glanced at Freddy before he answered. "If I decide to stay here long enough I might tell you all one day."

I turned to see Freddy grinning misceviously. "Well then. Nice answer. And your decision is?"

I shifted around in my seat as Mike stared at us all before turning to Johnny. "Yeah. I'll stay another night. Most likely going to get worse from here on out, but I can handle it."

Johnny sighed with relief and smiled at Mike. "Great to hear. The owner said If you left he was done. I didn't want to presser you into staying though. In your spare time can you help me get to the bottom of things?"

Mike nodded and held his hand out to Freddy. "Are you ready to accept me as help for your cause now?"

"Depends." Freddy said taking Mike hand into his paw. "Are you ready for Freddy?"

**So I am gonna end this chapter here at another cliffy!**  
><strong>Thanks so much for reading my story and see you all in the next chapter.<strong>  
><strong>(Chica throws out Pizza again) "You can never have to much of a good thing!"<strong>


	5. Noises in the Walls

**So I am going to start this Chapter by saying Chica and Foxy will both have pov's in this piece. I am trying to give every one of them a turn since I love them all. Like I love Bonnie more, but the rest are on equal grounds. Also I would like to thank tony752 for pointing out some errors.**

**Copyrights. I own nothing , but this story and the plot. Everything else is Scott's.**

**Chapter Five**

**Noises In The Walls**

**Chica's pov~**  
><strong>11:45pm~<strong>

I took the last bag of trash from Johnny's hand and walked out the kitchen door. I turned just outside the door and opened the dumpster tossing the bag in. I walked back in and smiled at Johnny who patted my shoulder.

"You didn't have to help me with it all." I heard Johnny say. "I said I would take care of it all." He closed the door, locking it before he barred it as well. I smiled and shook my head.

"But I wanted to help you, dear. Besides it's better than doing that." I said as I pointed my wing behind me. Bonnie came walking in the kitchen for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. He glanced at the clock on the wall before turning to look me in the eyes.

"I hate night-time." He muttered. He had been nervously pacing the halls and party room for almost an hour now.

I nodded my head fully understanding were he was coming from. Last night was the first kill in two weeks. What made it all the more worse was Freddy had lost control and done it. Johnny glanced at Bonnie and then to me before shaking his head.

"You guys are going to be just fine. Last night went by without any problems from either of you." He said smiled brightly. I nodded still dreading what would happen in forty-five minutes. I hated losing control and even after all these years it never gone any easier. I thought it royally sucked.

"Yeah cause I was the problem last night..." I heard someone mutter. I turned to see Freddy standing in the doorway with Foxy standing right behind him.

"But Freddy that usually never happens." I said trying to comfort him. "Like I lose control every night. At least when I do I know you well be there looking out for me."

He just shrugged and leaned against the frame of the door. "I don't see how since I can't moved from the stage."

Johnny grabbed up two pans suddenly and banged them loudly together. This cause me and the others to jump in surprise.

"Guys if you start the night with no hope then you're just going to end up failing faster. You all need to tackle this with so much determination that the night don't stand a chance." He looked at Bonnie before messing up his ears. "Your new record is two entire hours and don't forget it ever. I couldn't pull that off myself so I know you'll do me proud!"

Bonnie smiled a bit before thanking Johnny. Johnny turned to me and said in a louder tone. "Chica I was promised a mini pizza tomorrow for breakfast, right?"

"Right." I said simply as a small smile spread across my face. I had forgotten all about that. I had promised mini pizza's after the talk with Mike. See Mike had been complaning about Johnny stealing all his pizza and I had laughed before promising to make him some more in the morning. I had known Johnny would want some too so I told him he could have a mini breakfast pizza all to himself.

"So I will be here right on time to get it and it better be ready. I don't care what the kitchen looks like just as long as it's done." He winked at me and I smiled widely at him feeling a lot happier now.

Johnny walked over and high fived Foxy before talking to him. "I can bet ye will try ye best ta not let this old landlubber down, Cap't Foxy."

Foxy burst out laughing at Johnny's attempt at copying his accent. "Aye. I will try me best, first mate Johnny."

Johnny finally turned to look at Freddy who was still leaning on the frame of the kitchen door. "You're my leader right, Freddy? You got everyone's back tonight?"

I saw Freddy eye up Johnny before smiling a bit and nodding. "Count on it. Well. As long as Mike stays in his office."

At that moment as if just saying his name summoned him Mike came running into the kitchen. He shoved Freddy out-of-the-way and rushed over to Johnny. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. Since he was standing still I could get a good look at him. His face had gone a pale white color and his eyes were wide in what looked like fear. He was violently shaking all over and I saw Johnny grab his shoulders.

"Mike stop!" Johnny said firmly as he tried to hold Mike still. "Calm down and talk to me. What is wrong?"

Mike took several deep breaths before he started to calm down. His face started to regain its color and his slowed his shaking. His voice was still a bit shaky, but I was able to understand him.

"I heard s-something in the wall behind my office. I-it said something about getting ravage. Ravage on me cause I heard my name. It was still talking when I ran from the office." Mike looked at Johnny before finishing. "You never said I was going to be killed by spirits. Just walking stuffed animals!"

I saw Freddy shake his head and Bonnie laugh a bit. Foxy looked at his arm and legs in confusion, causing me to start laughing as well.

"What stuff? I tan't got any left on me."

Freddy turned to Foxy grinning widely as Foxy eyed us up trying to figure out what was so funny.

Johnny smiled a bit before turning back to Mike. His face darkened as he stared at Mike deep in thought.

"I have heard it numerous times myself, Mike. I don't know who the voice belongs too, but I haven't been able to find its source. The wall behind your office is about two bricks and one foot of steel thick. I don't know how something keeps getting inside the wall, but I have done the same thing you just did every time. Run. That's the only advice I can give you. Whenever or wherever you hear it just break into a run. I don't think it's a very good idea to linger too long in the area."

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed how late it was getting. We only had thirty-five minutes till we won't have control.

"I think we should head to the stage." I said turning to look at Freddy.

He nodded and Foxy disappeared from the doorway. Bonnie hurried over to the door apologizing to Mike. I waved at them both giving Mike a very sympathetic look. As I was walking out the door I heard Freddy speak.

"The reason I am doing this Mike, is because I want to give you a fighting chance."

Mike glared at him as I felt the fear and anger start to linger in the air around him. "That's not even funny right now, Freddy." He muttered.

Freddy walked over and patted him on the back. "I wasn't joking, Mike. I really wish I was. I would never joke about something like this. I hate the owner. He keeps hiring new people for us to kill. Like leading sheep to a Slaughter..." Freddy muttered the last two sentences before exiting the room.

I quickly turned and spoke quickly to Mike "I promise to make you a pizza tomorrow morning when I can think on my own again."

Mike nodded and I rushed down the hallway breaking into a run after Bonnie. '_I hope no one else comes into this building tonight.'_ I thought to myself. '_I hate seeing people's lives get thrown away.'_

**Foxy's pov~**

**12:00am~**

I had just gotten ta thee show stage ta speak ta Freddy, when suddenly me legs jolted causing me ta fall on ta the stage flooring. I hit thee floor with a loud and painful crash. I stared at Freddy in confusion as he looked at me.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" He asked.

I shook me head and saw Bonnie stop in 'is tracks behind Freddy. I looked across thee 'oom and knew I wasn't gonna make it ta me cove without breaking into a run ta Mike's office.

"But we still have thirty minutes." I heard Chica say as her body shook suddenly.

"Dang it all! Why so soon!?" I asked ta no one in particular.

Freddy shook 'is head shrugging 'is shoulders. "I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but I don't feel it yet."

He held out 'is 'and ta me and asked. "Need any help though?"

I nodded and held out me only paw I 'ad letting 'im grab it. He pulled me up and pointed ta the side of thee stage.

"Will those curtains work for you?"

I nodded trying ta make thee most of it. "Why is it 'appening this early?"

He looked behind me and pointed to the clock on the stage wall. "It's not early. It's twelve right now."

I eyed the clock up befur 'earing somthin' and turning to see Mike and Johnny walk out of the kitchen. Johnny looked at the stage behind Mike and screamed befur pulling Mike forward. "Mike! Office now!" He pushed Mike in the back hard sending 'im stumbling down the hallway. "Now or it will be the death of you and me!"

I cried out as me body flew forward several feet. I cursed under me breath befur yelling at 'im. "Johnny don't go screaming out please!"

I watched Mike turn and scream in fear. He broke into a run disappearing down thee hallway. I shook me head desperately trying ta keep me body under control. I heard Johnny's screams and Mike screams echo in me thoughts and turned ta push me fist into thee wall.

"No. I refuse to move right at mid-night. Tan't gonna happen. I wish I was in me cove. Blocks out sounds so much better."

I heard Freddy start speaking to Johnny. "Hurry up! I don't want to hurt you!"

I heard Johnny laugh and turned me head ta see 'im standing right in-front of the stage. "You guys won't hurt me. I know you won't. I have been here after hours lots of times and none of you all have ever hurt me. Even in your subconscious mind you all are sometimes harmless. Now that being said I really don't feel like pushing my luck anymore. I will see you all tomorrow morning alright?"

I watch 'im leave thee room and heard 'im lock the door before barring it on thee outside. I must admit I was very surprised one of us hadn't tried to grab 'im.

"Freddy?"

"Yes, Foxy?"

"Why didn't Johnny effect us as bad as, Mike?"

"Because," He said dead toned as he turned towards me. "It doesn't want us to kill Johnny. Well not yet anyway."

I heard Mike scream in the office and felt my legs jolt forward again. "Mike stop screaming at every little thing that be crossin yar path!" I growled at the camera to my right.

**Bonnie's pov~**  
><strong>1:30am~<strong>

I could hear Foxy off to my left hitting the wall for the millionth time in the last hour. Must be the screams from Johnny and Mike. They always bothered him more than the rest of us. I really didn't like it when the guards screamed either, but it never really bothered me since I was almost always gone anyway.

"Freddy...I need ta tell ya somethin'..." I heard Foxy mutter quietly.

I looked to my right and saw Freddy nod before shifting his ears in Foxy's direction. "I'm listening."

Foxy threw his head back crying out in pain before speaking. "I...I tan't gonna make it any longer...their screams keep echoing in me head...Mikes mostly...as well as another whose name I would rather not say..."

Freddy nodded and turn to grin at Foxy. "Yeah. I have heard your jolting backstage every time Mike screams. I don't know what is happening in that office to him, but I hope the voices are gone. Go for it, Foxy. I don't blame you. If you keep this up you'll break your hand and your legs."

Foxy heard Mike scream his name as the camera on the stage looked down at him. Foxy flew into a screaming fit kicking out everywhere. I saw tears start to form before he closed his eyes. His eyes flew open suddenly turning their endo black color before he turned and stared at the west hallway. He pulled himself to his feet before screaming and jumping off the stage. I heard his screams grow louder with every step he took towards the security room.

After seeing that I was done. The urges consumed my body almost immediately as I cried out in pain. It felt like I was thrown from my body and into a blackened pit. I had been consumed this fast and painfully before, but it had been almost a year now so it took me by surprise. At the same time I heard Chica off to my right scream out in pain and fear as the urges consumed her as well.

The last thing I heard was Freddy's voice.

"Nice going, Mike. You have to contend with all three at once..."

**Mike's pov~**

**2:00am~**

I looked at the camera to Pirates Cove for the third time in the last five minutes. I cursed under my breath and checked the hall lights. I saw nothing sighing with relief as I checked the clock.

"Damn I still have four hours!"

I heard something to my right and flipped on the hall light to find Chica in the doorway.

"Damn it, Chica!" I screamed jumping a bit before slamming my hand down on the door button. "I am so gonna die before this night is through."

I heard her hit the door before staring at my with her blackened eyes from the window. "Oh come on now! Don't do that it makes everything worse!"

I slammed the left door button done as I heard Bonnie bang into the wall just outside. "Nice try, dipshit. I can play this game as long as you both want. Or until my power fades and you both kill me..."

I looked at the tablet and saw Foxy was glaring into the camera from behind his curtains again. I nodded and switch to the show stage. Freddy was staring at the camera with his still blue eyes thankfully. "Freddy can you hear me?"

He nodded and I continued. "What are those voices you and Johnny were talking about earlier? Who do they belong to?"

He turned away from the camera looking around the room before responding. "I don't know who they belong to, but I have a good idea." He took a step forward and quickly looked aback at the cam. "Why do you need to know right now? You just making things harder for yourself and me."

"I just would like to talk to someone so I can keep my sanity." I answered. I checked the doors again and noticed Bonnie and Chica were gone before opening them both. I grabbed up my soda before turning back to Freddy. "So who do you think it is?"

"_I am done...stop it...no more...questions are not...aloud..."_

I jumped in surprise and threw my drink across the room as I heard a voice that seemed to come from behind me. "W-who are you!?"

"Who are you talking to, Mike" I heard Freddy ask in confusion.

"I-it's here again. The voice." I whispered into the tablets mike. I watched Freddy's eyes darken before he answered me in a soft voice.

"...What is it saying?"

"_Don't...don't come back...kill...death...go away..."_

"I-i-it w-wants to k-kill me, F-freddy!"

I heard what sounded like a giggle right in-front of me and lowered the tablet to see what it was. A golden bear that looked just like Freddy was propped up against the desk. It was limp looking as I noticed it had no endoskeleton.

"Son of a bitch, Freddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw the tablet at it.

It pulled its head up slowly and screamed louder than anything I had ever heard before. I closed my eyes and threw my hands over my ears feeling blood start to trickle down my face. I opened my eyes after the noise died away. The golden bear was gone. I heard noises now a lot softer on either side of me and slammed both doors down.

"_Toy...with you...dead...before morning..."_

I shook my head and grabbed the tablet again tears and snot running down my faces as I shook violently. I clicked on the stage cam and saw Freddy still standing there.

"Mike!? Mike what's is going on!?" He asked frantic sounding now. I guess they really did care about me during the day.

"Yeah I am here." I muttered wiping the blood from my face.

He eyed the camera up. "Why did you scream?"

"There was a bear in here with me. Just like you only gold-colored."

I saw his eyes widen as he turned and looked around the room before his head and arms dropped down suddenly. He still stood but it looked as if strings that had held him up had been cut. I watched him jerk back violently and scream out in pain.

"No! Please!" He screamed as blackened light poured out his eyes and mouth as well as his joints. He jerked up right and turned to the camera before letting out an ear splitting laugh.

It echoed throughout the whole building causing me to jump and quickly switch screens. I looked at Pirates Cove and saw Foxy was almost ready for his next run.

"_Done...you are done..."_

"Great..." I muttered.

I check the door light and saw Chica and Bonnie were gone before letting the doors up again.

"This is all just great..."

**Finished this chapter! **

**(Mike looked at me) Great leave me in the middle of my doom to suffer.**

**(Chica hands him a Pizza) Here take this! It makes every problem a small one! ;)**

**(Mike starts to eat it and hears Chica muttering) Hurry up so I can stuff you!**

**(I shake my head and throw out plushies of Cupcake) See you all in the next chapter. **


	6. After a Night of Hell

**Copyrights. I own nothing but the humans characters and this plot. The rest are owned by Scott who is working on FnaF3 which I know I'm not the only one excited about it! Also I am very sorry for not updating in a while but I currently have two collabs I am working on with friends **

**Chapter Six**

**Our Second Attempt**

**Mike****'s pov~**  
><strong>5:55am~<strong>

'_Check lights, check Pirates Cove, check power level. Check lights, check Pirates Cove, check power level. Lights, Cove, power, time.' _I thought to myself over and over again. I was running very low on power from all the attempts to reach my office from the animatronics. This was a lot harder then the first time and I hadn't really been ready for it. The voice in the wall behind me had finally quieted down around four am, but the damage to the doll's had already been done.

I moved around in the tiny office quickly and effectively as I continued with my strategy. I jumped for a second when I found Bonnie at the door, but quickly recovered and slammed my fist down on the door button. I didn't stop to celebrate though and quickly checked the other door before glancing back at Pirates Cove. Foxy glared at me through the curtains just staring into the camera with his blackened eyes. I flipped over to the camera in the west hallway. Freddy had taken over the entire screen now. I jumped and lowered the tablet. '_Damn it, Freddy! Cut it out already..._'

See he had been the worse this time. Bonnie and Chica mostly just roamed the hallways or stayed in the kitchen. Every once in a while they popped up at the doors, but they seemed to like to stare at me before moving in for the kill. This in turn had given me plenty of time to react. Foxy always ran down the east hallway, and as long as I checked up on Pirates Cove enough I could slam down the door with several seconds to spare. Freddy just sucked royally. I could never really find him on the cameras so finally I had just given up trying. He always laughed loudly through his broken voice box before moving, which echoed through the whole building and sent shivers down my spine each time. It was almost deafening even from far away. Having no music in my office didn't really help either.

I checked the door light and saw Bonnie had moved away before I hit the button. I check the cameras again and jumped when I saw the power reach zero. The light flickered out and I heard the groan of gears and wires turning off. Everything got really quiet and I pulled my knees up to my chest praying for the clock to turn. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Freddy standing in the east hallway door. His eyes had lit up and some strange music had started playing. As the music continued I found it more and more terrifying. I closed my eyes and forced my body not to moved hoping it would by me some time.

The song cut out and his lights died sending me into blackness. I slowly opened one eye looking around for his black endoskeleton eyes. I heard the bell go off and felt my heart leap forward. The lights came back on and I looked in front of my chair with both eyes. I squeaked and jumped at I came face to face with Freddy who was inches from my head. His eyes turned back to their light blue color and he fell backwards onto the floor with a loud crash. I looked at the doorways and saw Chica and Bonnie fall backwards in a similar manner. I smiled and let out the breath I had been holding thanking the clock for ringing.

I grabbed up my tablet and poked Freddy in the foot gently before whispering. "Hey. You're normal again right? Teddy bear?"

His eyes flew open and I jumped behind my chair throwing the tablet at his face. It smack into him with a loud bang before falling to the floor. He glanced down at the tablet with raised eyes before turning to look up at me. "Ookay...morning to you too Mike."

I sighed and fell down onto my knees. "Sorry, Freddy. You guys were three times worse then the first night. Also your royally suck."

I heard Chica start laughing and smiled. At least they were back to normal again for another eighteen hours. Freddy grinned at me pulling himself to his feet. "Yeah I know. Sorry about that."

Suddenly I was tackled and pulled up from my sitting spot on the floor. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and gasped for air.

"Mike your okay! I was scared something had happened to you. I mean the last I saw both me and Chica were coming after you as well as Foxy. However here you are alright!" Bonnie screamed squeezing me tightly.

I felt my ribs start to move and tried to speak even though it came out as a soft whisper."Bonnie put me down...I can't breath...your crushing my ribs..."

I heard him gasp and he dropped me onto the ground. "Sorry...I keep forget your human like, Mangier Johnny."

I weakly smiled at him pulling myself up by grabbing onto the chair. "It's fine, Bonnie."

Chica shook her head and glared towards Bonnie. "You really need to start thinking more, Bonnie."

Bonnie's cheeks glowed and he glared back. "You need to stop being a witch Chica!"

I heard her gasped and turn to see her place her hands on her hips. "Well maybe if you weren't such a baby!"

Bonnie stomped his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs hurting my ears. I pulled my hands over them to try and block out as much sound as I could. "Screw you Chica! I ain't fighting with you right now! And that's because Freddy's here or I would take you down!"

I saw Freddy cut his eyes at both of them. "Chica out the right door, Bonnie left door! Now!"

"B-but Freddy the kitchen is that way and-" Chica began before Freddy cut her off.

"I don't care right now go!"

I watched he stick her tongue at Bonnie before turning and stomping out the door. Bonnie in turn wiped his eyes that had teared up in anger and stormed out the other door.

**Freddy's pov~**  
><strong>6:05am~<strong>

I shook my head and looked over at Mike. I hated it when they both fought. They seemed to be a bit better yesterday, but I guess last night must have scared them. I know it had terrified me. I had never been engulfed with black light from the inside out. And the voices that I had heard. The screams. I hated them. I knew where they had come from too. I knew which memory they had been pulled from. I felt sick suddenly and looked up at Mike before slamming both security doors down. I pointed to the chair while eying up Mike.

"Sit. I need some questions answered."

He nodded and sat still rubbing his ears. I saw tiny trails of dried blood coming from them and gulped. Jeez I hope Bonnie hadn't done that. I hope it wasn't me either. I sighed and leaned against the deck.

"Sorry they decided to scream at each other again." I started. "They were fine last night. Even on stage they seemed to be supporting each other while fighting off the urges. Guess I was wrong."

"No you aren't," Mike said. I looked up in surprise at him. "They are family. Family always fight. You don't get along all the time with Foxy. Just because you are animatronic and can feel nothing physically doesn't mean you can't feel stuff emotionally." He leaned back in the chair and grinned at me. "You guys are only human as well. You might not think so and maybe others don't, but you are. You feelings matter too."

I stared at him with my mouth open. I hadn't though it was possible, but there were more people out there just like Johnny. People who understood what we were going through. I forced myself to swallow as feeling of fear and sadness started to form. '_No Freddy. Not here._' I shook my head and grinned at Mike.

"The owner was right when he said you were spacial, Mike. Out of every guard that has worked here in the last several years you are the only one who is stupid enough to help us."

Mike looked at me looking a bit mad now. "Hey I'm not stupid."

I smirked before speaking again. "Anyway. Before you started trying to win my heart over for some strange sick reason." I heard him snort and saw him look away before laughing quietly and continuing. "You heard a voice in the wall last night right? What exactly did it say after I was taken over?"

"Well. Just something about payback. A thing that happened years ago. How I need to pay for being here. I was never going to leave this place alive again. That stupid golden bear made stuff worse."

I nodded remembering him saying that. Of course I had never gotten to hear anymore then that thanks to the darn voices. "What did the bear do? The golden one."

Mike just stuck his finger in his ears and shrugged. "Screamed at me. No wait it giggled then screamed."

I sat down on the floor and started trying to piece what he was telling me together. I heard noises outside and shook my head. "Mike I'll talk to you more later when Johnny gets here. I need time to think and I don't trust Bonnie and Chica to leave each other alone." I stood and opened the doors nodded to him before walking out.

**Bonnie's pov~**  
><strong>6:20am~<strong>

I sat in the darkness with only a small creak in the door. I smiled mischievously to myself as I watched Chica moved stuff around the kitchen. Since Freddy had sent her out the west door It had given me plenty of time to hide before she reached the kitchen. I knew the perfect way to get back at her. I am tired of her knowing just which buttons of mine to push to make every word she said hurt the most. I hate it that she can cause me to break down in a matter of minutes by saying barely anything.

As I stood in the closet I wiped my eyes again. Yeah I was always crying it seemed. Weather I was upset or angry the tears always came. I was just going to run back stage again, but since I had stood there and decided to fight back the tears had come quicker giving me no time to hide before they had started to fall. However with Freddy talking to Mike I could get her back for embarrassing me in front of people again.

She set about finding several mini pans for her breakfast pizza's she was going to make. I think she told Mike something about making him some and Johnny as well. Probably wasn't going to make one for me. However after I scared her I could quickly take one and rush out the door. She looked around a bit confused as I noticed she only had five pans. _'Must have lost one. Ow!'_ I heard something hit me in the head and turned to see the stuff in the closet start to fall. _'Aw dang it!' I pushed the stuff up hold_ing it with one paw before turning back to see what Chica was doing. She looked over at the closet and smiled before starting towards it. '_Now's my chance to get back at her!_'

She reached for the door and I kicked it open before screeching as loud as my voice box would let me. She screamed and fell backwards causing me to fly into a fit of giggles. She huffed and kicked at my feet causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards. I fell into the closet and everything crashed down around me. The shelves break and stuff poured out onto the floor shattering and breaking. I sat up shaking my head before I started giggling again.

"I still got back at you, Chica!" She screamed with rage and jumped at me. I hollered out for Freddy to help and covered my head with my paws. "Chica chill out it was only fair!"

I heard the door to the kitchen bang open and saw Freddy and Johnny rush in followed by Foxy. Johnny looked around and stared in shock. "What the heck did you two do? Almost everything is broken!"

I stopped laughing and pushed Chica off shoving her hard in the stomach. "B-but she-"

"I don't even want to hear it right now, Bonnie." Freddy hollered cutting me off.

I heard Chica sniffling and turned to see her holding up pieces of a pan. She glared at me evilly and I jumped. Johnny walked over and stood in front of us with his hands crossed. "Why are you guys fighting now?"

Chica stood up and eyed me up before speaking. "I was just trying to make the mini breakfast pizza's I promised you and Mike. Bonnie jumped out at me and broke the last pan so now I can't make but five."

I shake my head and struggled to get up pushing everything out of my way. "No she made me cry again so I decided to get her back!"

Chica looked over at me. "That's different then breaking my pan."

"I didn't break it I just jump out. You kicked me and I fell. That's how the pan broke." I hollered. Freddy started up his voice box again and I jumped before looking at him. "Freddy's it's true!"

He shook his head and eyed us both up. "I don't care. Clean this mess up both of you and Bonnie leave the kitchen after-wards. You knew Chica was coming in here and yet you still came in to start stuff. I was going to handle everything when Johnny got here."

Johnny just shook his head and looked around. "I have no idea how I am going to explain all this to the owner. Just there's no way to make this any easier."

I felt tears form in my eyes again and blinked them back. I looked away at the wall and willed myself to stop. '_Ugh I hate it. Why stupid tear ducts?'_ I wiped my eyes feeling more come to fill them again. I tried to speak and beg Freddy to let me leave, but a small whimper came out instead. I felt something drop onto my shoulder and turn my head to see Foxy. I closed my eyes and tried to make it look like I was just thinking, but he finally whispered in my ear.

"Bonnie, I will clean up this mess fur ye and Chica. I know ye be tryin' ta not let her have her way and see ye cry so go ahead ta Pirates Cove."

His words were just barely able to hear because he spoke so softly. I nodded not daring to open my mouth in case another cry or whimper come out. I looked over at Freddy who met my gaze and stepped aside pointing behind him.

"T-t-thanks, F-fox-xy..." I sniffled before quickly walking towards the door. I didn't pay Chica any mind when she hollered out my name and walked quickly out of the room. I shut the door behind me and ran turned before rushing down the hallway to the party room.

I rounded the corner and almost ran into Mike who jumped and stepped back.

"Hey Bonnie. Oh is something wrong?"

I shook my head and pushed past him covering my face. I fell into Pirates Cove and buried my face in the curtains before finally giving in. '_Dang it! Why can't I be more like Freddy or Foxy? Why do I have to cry about everything?'_ I thought to myself. '_Am I always going to be like this?'_

**Foxy's pov~**  
><strong>6:30am~<strong>

I nodded ta Freddy and he smiled back at me. I be knowin' Bonnie wasn't goin' ta be able ta clean the mess up as soon as he turned away. Chica didn't seem to catch on with was good since she be making fun of the little lad fur it anyway. I walked over and started pickin' up ther' mess before speaking ta Chica.

"Chica just make your pizza like ye wanted ta and I will pick this up."

She looked around a bit confused. "But me and Bonnie made it. We should have to clean it up."

I shook me head at her as I nodded towards thee stove. "No ye all are fine. Bonnie had ta go anyway since ye both need ta take a break from fighin' anyway."

Chica just nodded slowly looking from me ta Freddy and back. "If your sure." She walked over ta thee stove and went about making the pizza's I heard her mutter under her breath. "I guess since he broke one I will just not make one for myself. I already made him cry this morning so I would feel really bad if I didn't make him one. Oh I forgot to thank him for helping me out on stage with Freddy last night..."

I smiled ta myself and looked over at Johnny boy. "So have ye talked ta Mike yet? He be sayin' he heard voices in 'is office last night after ye left. Wish he wouldn't scream about every little bloody thing that be crossin' 'is path though."

Johnny knelt down next ta me and started 'elping clean. "Yeah I think he is still in the security room, Foxy. After this is picked up you can go find Bonnie. Freddy and I will go talk to Mike before the pizza's are done." He winked at me and held open thee trash bag. "Sound like a plan c'aptn?"

I started grinnin' at 'im befur throwin' away several broken dishes. "Yar that be a fine plan, Johnny."

Freddy walked over ta Chica and asked if be needin' any 'elp. She smiled and set 'im ta work. I finished pickin' up thee tiny bits o' pieces befur grabbing the bag from Johnny. "I be takin' this out while ye go find, Mike."

**Ugh sorry this took so long I have been super busy! ^^" **  
><strong>I had writers block for a few days too so that has something to do with the late update also...<strong>  
><strong>(Freddy laughs creepily) Yeah nobody cares Envyslover...<strong>  
><strong>(I turn on him before getting right in his face a glaring at him) You know what I have to say about your attitude, Freddy?<strong>  
><strong>(Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all stare in fear as Freddy flips on his endoskeleton eyes) What?<strong>  
><strong>(I reach out and push Freddy's nose. I very loud and cute squeaking sound echos through-out the room.) He-he. That's what, Teddy Bear!<strong>  
><strong>(Others start laughing and Freddy crosses his arms blushing) W-whatever...<strong>  
><strong>Please R &amp; R and I will see you in the next chapter~<strong>


End file.
